geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ditched Machine
Ditched Machine is a demon level by Jeyzor. It introduces new dual-mode challenges such as playing using two different forms at once. Gameplay The level starts off with a mini-ball sequence. There are several pillars and jump rings, with some of the pillars and jump rings being fake. There is also a bug that makes the section much easier and simpler to control. Afterwards is a very fast cube sequence. There are many platforms to jump on as well as jump rings, some fakes and some necessary to hit, and a few have timings that can't be missed or will cause an instant crash. Next is the first dual sequence. This is tricky because you will have to control the cube and the mini-ship at the same time. The ship will have to go through passages while the cube has to jump over obstacles, but sometimes you will have to hold in order for the ship to fly and the cube to jump without crashing into anything. The first section of this involves a lot of holding and light tapping plus mashing for straight fly. The next section requires a lot of holding and proper timing, plus an area that only requires tapping until it quickly goes back to timing when you hold. The last area, however, is only flying, as the cube goes auto. The flying is triple speed, upside down and has hard to see invisible sawblades that will cause you to fail if you accidentally run into one. After that is a slow-speed ship sequence. You will have to fly through a passage. The background glows several times to show the passage, and there are colored blocks for guidance, but it is still tricky if your timing is off. Following is another dual sequence, this time it is UFO and mini-ball that you will have to contol. It is much harder than the first dual sequence at first, but it quickly becomes memorization of inputs and will become easier than the first dual. Then you will have to go through a ball sequence. There some layered platforms, with some layers being fake. There are also blue jump rings, note that none should not be hit. That does not mean you don't hit the blue gravity portal, which is something you have to go through at some point in the ball. The next wave requires good timing and controlled mashing to avoid accidentally hitting one of the many spikes in the area. The next ship is the same, with tight passages and required straight flying to avoid accidental death. The last UFO is by far the easiest, as after one jump, you can sort of follow the beat to finish the level. Trivia * This level is one of Jeyzor's few demons. * This level also is one of the first to introduce the concept of mixed duals, which would later be used in other demons like Lightwave. Also his other demon, Dark Disco does too. * Jeyzor created a sequel of the level named, Abandoned Machine. Fails *GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 97% three times, on the last circle made of invisible spikes. * EricVanWilderman crashed at 97%. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:1.9 Levels